True Legend
by purple.lily.rose
Summary: *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS* Jacob meets a new girl. She is his perfect match. He thinks he is falling in love with her, but could that happen after he already imprinted on Nessie? Bella & Edward don't exactly agree with this new interest of his. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. I own the plot and my characters.

**Authors Note**: The story is in third person pov, but it will follow Jacob so I put JPOV. Enjoy.

**JPOV**

He sat there thoughtfully on the hood of his newly built 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit in deep thought. The sun was boring onto his all ready too-hot was in the parking lot of the Quileute Reservation Park. Right in his view was a group of teenagers not much younger than he was when he first phased. Watching enviously as they sat around talking so care-free. They did not have any big responsibilities like him. No constant worrying about things that were too much in his control like the lives of all those on the reservation. The day had been long and tireless. Suddenly his cell phone rang pulling him out of his daze. The phone that the Cullens insisted that it was necessary for him to have.

"_No rest for the weary_," he thought.

After looking at the caller ID he found that it was Alice. This was not an unusual thing for Alice to call him. They had grown close during Bella's pregnancy when he was the only one who could give her relief from her visions. She was also someone easy to receive advise from when Bella was busy being a mom to Nessie or a wife Edward. Though he would never admit it.

"Yes." He answered faking annoyance.

"You know you really shouldn't answer the phone like that!" Alice's high soprano voice rebuked.

"'Kay sorry Alice. What is it that you need?" Jacob questioned rolling his eyes.

"Jasper and I are going to go pick up some food from the store and I was wondering if you had time to come keep Nessie company?"

"I always have time for her. You know that." He stated.

"I know but it is always polite to ask than to assume." She recited.

"'Ight I will be over there in five. Bye"

"Bye Jacob."

He quickly got into his car and cranked the radio. He thought about buckling up like everyone advises, but figured he had nothing to worry about. In five minutes like he had said he was driving up the Cullen's driveway to the mansion of a house. He parked the car in _his_space in the garage that he had earned by helping the Cullens. It was right next to the Jeep and the Ferrari. His two favourite vehicles next to his own. He could hear Nessie's little foot steps racing toward him. He got out of the car and prepared for the monster hug that he knew was coming. Running at top speed Nessie clenched Jacob into a big bear hug. That was one of the many habits that she picked up from her uncle Emmett.

"Jaaaacoooob!!!" Nessie squealed as she hugged him.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day so far?"

"It has been quite well. How has your day been Jake?" She asked in the perfect articulation she inherited from her father.

"Fine." Jacob lied with a pleasant smile on his face. No need to bother Nessie with his problems he thought. He picked her up in his arms to her

pleasure and carried her to the living room. Plopping her down on the large white couch.

"Bye Jacob. Bye Nessie!" Alice said.

"Buh-Bye"Jasper mumbled linking hands with Alice as they walked to the car.

As soon as the soft hum of the engine was out of range hearing Jacob asked "So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to play tag in our field!" she answered.

"Cool"Jacob replied.

Jacob picked up the little girl he imprinted upon and ran with her out the glass door. Nessie always loved it when Jacob ran while he held her. She liked the loud sound of his heart rate accelerating. Soon they were to the large field not far from the house. It was a large rectangle. About the size of a football field. Which Jacob and some of his pack used it for often. It was the beginning of Spring so the weather was perfect for playing tag. He set Nessie down and watched her prance around doing a perfect imitation of the steps to Swan Lake. While she was in mid-twirl Jacob ran and tagged her catching her off guard. She faltered and a wide playful grin came onto her face. A small plan was forming in her head. She chased him in circles not going quite as fast as she could. Jacob was having fun running around with Nessie. Then, just as Jacob came out from behind a tree Nessie put it into top speed and plowed into him. Tackling him to the ground.

"TAG!" Nessie screamed.

She ran at full speed into the middle of the field. Jacob was right behind her picking up speed. She noticed how close he had gotten so fast and stopped dead just before he would have hit her she sprang into the air. Jacob wasn't expecting it and over shot wher she had jumped. He quickly calculated where he needed to be just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Tag." Jacob said as her set her down swiftly running away.

They were running in circles and Nessie was catching up. Just as she was a few moments away from tagging him when someone rang Jacob's cell making him stop short. As a result Nessie ran smack into his leg. He ignored the call to tend to upset Nessie. She wasn't hurt like a normal child would have been if they had run into his steel muscled legs. He carried her back to the couch and got and ice pack to put on her head. He sat with her holding the ice pack to her head. Of course Edward walked into the house just in time to see the slight bruise form on her soft skin.

"Jacob what happened? Why does she have and ice pack? Whats wrong?" Edward questioned endlessly.

"She's fine just got a little bump that's all. Stop overreacting." Jacob sighed to the overreacting father.

Bella walked in behind Edward and was already upset. She didn't ask questions when it came to her one and only daughter.

"Tell me what happened. Now." Bella said in her I-am-serious voice.

"We were playing tag and she ran into my leg it wasn't a big deal." He said.

Edward was already at Nessie's side fretting, what he always does when it comes to her. Jacob heard the porsche pull into the drive way, just as it started to rain. In an instant Jasper and Alice were in the house with the groceries already in place. He explained what happened to them.

"Reneesme what happened?" Bella asked.

"It was nothing mom!" She said a little irritated at all the fuss.

"Don't tell me show me."Bella said using her favourite phrase.

Nessie sighed and put out her hand and rested it on Bella's arm. After showing her what happened and showing Edward. Their relief was visible. Jacob rolled his eyes. Edward tried to take the ice pack from Jacob and hold it to Nessie's head. Nessie snatched the ice pack from him and snuggled into Jacob as well as give him the ice pack. Everyone giggled at Edwards shocked face.

"Who called anyway?"Bella asked trying to lower the tension of upset in the room.

"It was me. I was calling to tell Jacob that it was going to rain soon and it would be a good idea to take Nessie in so she wouldn't get wet."

Alice confessed.

"See I am already better." Nessie said removing the ice pack from her forehead showing that the bruise was already gone.

"Well you can never be too careful."Bella said.

"You only say that because you were a klutz"Emmett said as he came through the door with Rosalie following behind.

"Emmett! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Bella whined.

Emmett carried the armful of bags of stuff that Rosalie bought at the mall to their bedroom. Then came back down to join the family.

"'Sup?"Jacob said to Emmett while flipping his hair out of his eyes.

" Not much man what happened here?" Emmett asked.

"Nes-Renesmee hit her head while Jacob was watching her and it was all my fault."Alice said filling him in.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice. Love you." Nessie said giving Alice a big hug and kiss.

"Love you too."Alice said ruffling her bronze hair.

"Why don't you come look at the new dresses I bought?"Rosalie asked Alice,Bella,and Nessie.

The girls followed Rosalie to her and Emmett's room. To check out the new dresses. Leaving the boys together.

"Bought some new dresses today Emmett?"Jacob teased.

"Good one bro." Edward said to Jacob.

"Very funny, pup." Emmett countered.

Jacob's cell phone started to ring.

"Hullo."Jacob said still a little bothered by Emmett's comment.

"Um...Jake its dad and...they have this girl here who is asking for you."Billy said as much confused as his son.

"Uhhh...okay I guess I will be right over. Tell her to stay there."

"Bye."Jacob said even though his dad had already hung up the phone.

"I have to go guys. They apparently have a girl asking for me at my house. So bye."Jacob said proudly.

All the guys instantly had confused and shocked looks on their faces. At the same moment someone dropped something upstairs. Jacob headed for out the door toward his car.

Authors Note: Read and Review please.

Send me suggestions.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

As soon as he got into his car he took a deep breath. Trying to sort out his cluttered thoughts. Questions bombarded him like, who is it, has he met them, what do they want? He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the garage onto the gravel driveway. He turned the radio up loud to drain out his thoughts. Soon,too soon, he arrived on his familiar street and in front of his house. He saw the car of cars sitting right in his driveway. He couldn't believe it. It was a '65 Corvette beautifully restored, not perfect but beautiful. He got out of his rabbit to get a closer look at it. Whoever did this restoration job really knew what they were doing. He could here voices muffled by the house. The closer he got the louder they became. He walked through the door into his home. Standing there he saw his father sitting in his wheelchair in the living room and across from him on the couch was a girl. She was strikingly gorgeous and familiar. She seemed perfectly at ease in his home talking to his father. His dad turned and noticed that he had come in.

"Oh look there is Jacob!" Billy said as if surprised to see his son home.

"Hello." said the girl her voice was the perfect pitch not deep, but not high.

"Uhhh heyy." Jacob so brillantly replied still being tongue twisted by her beauty.

"Have I met you before?"He asked.

"I talked to you once before. I admired your Rabbit. You told me that you did all the work yourself." She replied in her flawless voice.

"Oh, yea, yea now I remember you."

"How could I forget?!" He mumbled.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something on my car, since you know so much about them."She asked.

"Thats your car outside?"Jacob said incredously.

"Yes I know a little about cars." She said shyly.

"I can take a look at it." He said walking out the door.

She followed him to her car. Immediately poping the hood for him to inspect under. He waited for her okay before touching anything just like any other gentleman. He did pick up a couple things from being around Edward so much. He was fiddling around poking and prodding the engine.

"So its a 327-365hp engine." Jacob stated.

"Yes, I have been having fuel pump problems." She added.

"Okay. Can you pull it around back to the shop, so I can look at it better with my tools?" He said taking his now greasy arms from under the hood.

She obediantly started the car and drove it to the back with a little guidence from Jacob. She got out and let Jacob take over. He walked in and got the creeper out. He laid down and slid smoothly under the car. He came out a few times for tools.

"Okay I looked at it and I think it has fatigue-faliure or cyclic failure."Jacob told her.

"Changing the amount of force being applied would probably work. All we need to do is change the pivot point on an arm or move the mount location." He said finally.

"Wow. Okay I don't know how to do that." She said impressed by his knowledge about the car.

"Well...what is your name?"He asked

"Maddyson. Maddyson Whiteridge. Could you help me with it?" She said embarassed.

"[Ugh routine scout tonight!]"He thought to himself.

"I am kind of busy today but maybe some other time." He said disappiontment coloring his tone.

"Oh...Thats okay I will just give you my number and call me when you have some free time." She said while scribbling down her phone number.

"'Kay I will call." He said opening the car door for her.

He watched her back out of the shop and down the narrow path to the road. He walked back slightly awed that he just got a pretty girl's number even if it was to help her with her car. He walked back to the house. Billy was waiting on the porch when he got there obviously excited.

"So...?" Billy prompted when Jacob walked right passed him into the house.

"So...what?"Jacob asked as Billy followed him from the refrigerator to the couch.

"What did she want? Did you get her number?" Billy asked being a little prying.

"She needs help with the fuel pump on her car. Yes I did get her number." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Oh uhh anyway Charlie called he was wondering if you could take something out to the Cullens for him?" Billy said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Fine I will go bring whatever it is that he is too lazy to bring himself to the house, then I have a routine scout tonight. I probably won't be home until 5 maybe 6 in the am. Leave the door unlocked. Bye dad." Jacob concluded.

"Bye son."

Jacob walked out of the house with a Moutain Dew in hand. To his car that suddenly looked much better now that the corvette was not next to it anymore. He sat down, turned the key, and the stereo automatically came on. He drove to Charlie's as fast as he could. When he got there he could see that Charlie was sitting in the living room watching the game that Billy was getting ready to watch. He got out of his car leaving it idling in the driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked loud enought for Charlie to hear it over the game. He could hear the groan of the chair as Charlie got up and walked over to open the door.

"Hey, Jake uh you got the message from Billy?"Charlie asked uneedly.

"Yes, can you give it to me I am in a little bit of a hurry at the moment."Jacob said dryly.

"Oh okay hold yer britches." Charlie mumbled while he rummaged around the room looking for the letter. He handed it to Jacob.

"Uh tell Bella that this came in the mail for her to the house. I guess they don't know that she moved in with the Cullens. Tell everybody I said hi for me." He said with a sad note in his voice.

"Okay I will." Jacob said making his way back to his car. Reved the engine and headed out. 


End file.
